Lost and Found
by CruorUmbra
Summary: Finally.... the sequel to Cure To All The Questions. With Alec gone will Max be able to find him before it’s too late?


**Lost and Found**

Title: _More questions arise._

Disclaimer_: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _Sequel to cure to all the questions. With Alec gone will Max be able to find him before it's too late? _

Pairing: _M/A

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

Max paced around the small room her mind was racing at the speed of light. How stupid she had been. She never even came to see his body.

"So stupid" She screamed and grabbed a handful of hair as if to rip it out in frustration. She absolutely forgot that it was breaking and entering mission, which meant quiet and fast.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the photo of her lover so many emotions visible on her beautiful face.

She was worried where and how he was, why didn't he come home, why didn't he want her to know that he was alive. She was concerned…what if he lost his memory, what if he didn't remember her…what they had. Yet relief was the main one. She was glad that at least he was alive. Maybe he did remember her, but decided to stay away. Either way he was alive…and that's all that mattered…for now. The only thing left to do was to find him.

"Max, it's ok, we'll find him…now that we know that he's alive" Dana said and pulled her hands down forcing Max to release the grip on her hair.

"You're right…. I'll check out the nearest diners and pubs you take the motels…." Max commanded and was about to walkout, but Dana's strong arm blocked Max's way.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"To find him…where did you think I was going?" Max replied somewhat angry. Minutes ago Dana was so supportive but now she seemed to back down.

"It can't be that easy" Dana whispered more to herself finally thinking the whole situation through

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max stared at Dana accusingly.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? Max are you brain dead? What in hell do you think Alec's picture was doing in the morgue if he's alive?" Dana shot back…oh she was angry and Max was finally processing what she has said. She was right what would his photo be doing here if he's alive. And why wouldn't anyone contact her and why…so many why questions popped into her head, but no answers.

"Why?" Max questioned, but she wasn't addressing Dana.

"Jeez Max. Just think about it for a minute and tell me who would want to make Alec disappear so badly that he'd go through all this trouble to get him out of your life for good? Someone who wouldn't have the guts to try and kill him _again_…. Any one you know that fits the profile?" Dana said and raised her eyebrow and watched the anger melting away from Max's features, leaving her deep in thoughts.

"He wouldn't do that" Max said, but she was actually trying to convince herself that Logan wouldn't sink that low.

* * *

He ran through the streets, not even looking over his shoulder, his instincts were telling him that he was the target. It's only been a days after his arrival to New York, but he couldn't shake off a feeling as if he was missing something, something very important in his life. He rounded the corner and hid in the shadows. 

He still had no recollection of what his life was like before the accident, but after coming to New York he got a pretty good idea. For the last two days he's been on the constant run, he wasn't even sure from who, the police? Somebody that he owed money to? Maybe even the government, he didn't know, what he did know though is that his life was on the line.

Standing there in the shadows he questioned his miserable existence, not even noticing the shadow behind him move towards him. Last thing he saw was a man swinging a metal pipe at him and then there was darkness.

The man looked down on the unconscious body, as a smirk crossed his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone dialing a number he knew off by heart.

"Fe'nestol… I have 494…."

* * *

Ok you've waited for this, and im sorry it took so long. Please review... oh and Im probably gonna change the title when I'll come up with something better. 


End file.
